megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Bishamonten
Bishamonten (ビシャモンテン, bishamonten) is a recurring demon in the Shin Megami Tensei series. He is depicted as the strongest of the Four Heavenly Kings, usually under the service of Taira no Masakado. In the Persona franchise, Bishamonten appears as a mid to high level Persona, capable only to summon once players reached a high enough level. History Bishamonten (毘沙門天) is one of four figures placed at the corners of the main altar in a Buddhist temple. These figures correspond to the four cardinal directions, with Bishamonten representing the north. Bishamonten originated as a deity in Indian mythology and came to Japan with many attributes: guardian of the realm of the North, guardian of Buddhist law, god of victory in war, and god of wealth and good fortune. Bishamonten is also one of the Seven Lucky Gods in Japanese mythology. Outside Japan, his name is Vaisravana, and in Tibet he is a dharmapala and one of the eight main dharmapalas, alongside Mahakala, Yama Yamantaka, Hayagriva, Palden Lhamo, Tshangspa Dkaro, and Begste. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Kishin *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Kishin *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Kishin Clan'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Kishin *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Justice Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Justice Arcana *Persona 3: Tower Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Tower Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version: as '''Lord Pey' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version: as '''Lord Pey' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book: as '''Tamonten' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book: as '''Tamonten' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Kishin Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Bishamonten appears as the strongest of the four Heavenly Kings. The protagonist must meet with him and the others in order to proceed beyond the entrance to the Cathedral. On the neutral and law routes, he needs to be defeated to remove the protection on Tokyo. On the chaos route, however, he will join the party if the protagonist is strong enough (level 75 or higher). ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Bishamonten appears as an optional boss twice, first at the Temple north of Ueno Park after finding the Kimon Sphere, and second in the Bandou Shrine. After the first fight, the player will receive the Gundari Magatama, and Bishamonten will tell the player to collect all of the Magatama and find him again with his master. He appears again in the Bandou Shrine as the last deva protecting the pillars of Masakado's Tomb. ''Persona 3'' Bishamonten appears as a high level Persona of the Tower Arcana, only being able to be summoned once the Protagonist reaches level 60. Oddly, his in-game appearance looks more the artwork of Indra than the other Heavenly Kings. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor'' Bishamonten, along with the other four Devas, protect the barrier that separates the human world from the demon world. In all routes except Yuzu's, the protagonist must defeat him along with Zouchou and Koumokuten in order to access the demon world, where the Demon Summoning Server resides. Bishamonten is the first Deva fought, and after his defeat, he is unlocked for the player to fuse. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' He appears as the strongest of the Four Heavenly Kings, and can only be fought if Jikokuten is spoken to while under Chaos alignment. Thus the door to Bishamonten will be opened; the reward for his defeat is a potent Chaos-aligned sword. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor'' Summonable Demon ''Boss'' ''Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery tamonten.JPG|Artwork from DemiKids. Bishamonten.PNG|Bishamonten in Majin Tensei Bishamonten2.PNG|Bishamonten in Majin Tensei II bishamon.png|Bishamon as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. BishamontenP2.png|Bishamonten as seen in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment File:Bishamonten.png|Bishamonten as he appears in Persona 3 File:BISHAMONTEN.png|Bishamonten as he appears in Devil Survivor Bishamonten Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Bishamonten as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2. BishamontenPt.png|Bishamonten`s portrait in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey, courtesy of Ultimecia Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Kishin Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Kishin Race Category:Tower Arcana Category:Devil Survivor Bosses Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Chinese Mythology Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Tibetan Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Justice Arcana Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas